


I'll be your home

by maggie_jeonnnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, M/M, Radio, markhyuck
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_jeonnnn/pseuds/maggie_jeonnnn
Summary: Mark and Haechan. Haechan and Mark. Simula't sapul, tag team na silang dalawa.So paano kung may mga umeksena sa pagitan nilang dalawa, will their bond remain?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. First Day of Class

**Author's Note:**

> Hello MarkHyuck stans! This is just for fun, nothing to be taken seriously. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy reading this. Hwaiting!
> 
> PS: May contain expletives.

"Putangina naman, Mark Lee! Gigising ka pa ba?"

Umalingawngaw ang sigaw ni Haechan sa kwarto ng apartment nila habang pinipilit na gisingin si Mark. Kakapuyat nito tuwing gabi, palagi itong nahuhuli ng gising - bagay na ikinaiinis ni Haechan lalo na kapag may klase sila sa umaga.

Gaya ngayon.

Ilang segundo munang pilit na iminulat ni Mark ang mga mata nya bago biglang bumalikwas sa kama nya. Sakto namang paglabas sa CR ng isa pa nilang roommate na si Jeno, na kakatapos lang maligo.

**Jeno:** Akala ko wala ka nang balak bumangon dyan eh.

 **Mark:** (nagtatanggal ng muta) Alas kwatro na kasi ako nakatulog kanina eh. Sorry na.

 **Haechan:** (nasa dining table, nag-aayos ng mga gamit sa bag nya) Diba sabi ko sayo matulog ka nang maaga?

 **Mark:** Nawala sa isip kong may klase na nga pala ngayon. Again, sorry.

Hindi pa rin hinaharap ni Haechan ang bagong gising na kaibigan, kaya't nilapitan sya nito sa mesa.

**Mark:** Sorry na, Haechan.

Hindi pa rin sya kumikibo.

**Mark:** Sagot ko na lunch nyo ni Jeno mamaya.

Bigla namang umaliwalas ang mukha ni Jeno, na kasalukuyang nag-aayos ng mga gamit nya sa kama, sa narinig.

**Jeno:** Ayos! Oks na ko sa pancit canton pre. (sabay ngiti kay Mark)

Hindi pa rin namamansin si Haechan.

**Mark:** (mas lumapit pa kay Haechan) Sorry na, _Hyuck_.

That's it. Natigilan si Haechan sa ginagawa nya. Medyo may soft spot sya pag tinatawag sya nito sa kanyang childhood nickname - _Hyuck_ , na halaw sa pangalan ng tatay nyang si Tito Donghyuck (na kamukhang-kamukha nya, by the way) - na kahit gaano kabigat ang atraso ni Mark sa kanya, mapapatawad nya ito _agad-agad_.

**Haechan:** (pabulong, pero hindi pa rin humaharap kay Mark) Siomai rice sa'kin.

Unti-unting napalitan ng ngiti ang nag-aalalang mukha ni Mark sa narinig. Si Jeno naman, na tapos na sa ginagawa, ay natawa na lang sa mga roommates nya.

**Mark:** Yeeeeey! (niyakap si Haechan) Thank you, Hyuck!

 **Haechan:** (pilit bumabalikwas sa yakap ng kaibigan) Punyeta Mark, maligo ka na nga!

* * *

Hinihingal na pumasok sa classroom sina Haechan at Mark, at nakahinga sila nang maluwag nang makitang bakante pa ang upuan sa teacher's desk. Kabado silang baka ma-late sila sa unang klase nila dahil naubos ang oras nila sa pila para lang makasakay ng jeep papasok ng eskwelahan.

Mabuti na lang at nakakita sila ng dalawang bakanteng upuan sa likod, kaya agad nila itong pinuwestuhan. Pagkaupong-pagkaupo nilang dalawa, saktong dumating ang prof nila - none other than radio and TV personality Shin Dong-hee, o mas kilala sa stage name na Shindong - na nagpatahimik naman sa buong classroom.

**Shindong:** Good morning. Radio prod class, right?

Nagsitanguan ang mga estudyante sa loob ng classroom, medyo starstruck pa na prof nila ang sikat na celebrity.

Nagsimula ang klase through various introductions: nagpakilala si Shindong sa mga estudyante nya at pinahapyawan ang magiging daloy ng radio prod class nila.

**Shindong:** So guys, ngayon pa lang bibigyan ko na kayo ng heads-up. Your final project for this class will be a full-blown radio production. May ilan sa inyong gagawa ng radio newscast, may gagawa ng radio drama, at may gagawa ng FM radio program. All your outputs leading to that final project will be more on group activities so teamwork is necessary in this class. So we have to make sure na okay ang working relationships nyo with everyone because the groupings will be random.

Nagtinginan naman ang mag-bestfriend, hoping that they will end up as groupmates sa final prod nila.

**Shindong:** That said, I suppose magkakakilala na kayong lahat?

Nagtinginan lang ang mga magkakaklase, inaalam kung may bagong mukha ba sa kanila.

One of their classmates, Chenle, though, spoke up.

**Chenle:** Sir, I think may new face tayo rito.

 **Shindong:** Ah okay. Do we have any shiftee or transferee here?

Nabalot ng katahimikan ang buong classroom. Lahat ay naghihintay kung sinong maglalakas-loob na magpakilala bilang bagong salta sa Broadcast Communication department.

Ilang saglit pa, may isang lalaki na nagtaas ng kanang kamay nya - kahilera nina Haechan at Mark sa likod na row. Shindong smiled at the guy.

**Shindong:** Hi, please introduce yourself.

The guy stood up, cleared his throat, and started speaking with his low voice.

**Sungchan:** Hi everyone! I’m Sungchan Jung, a transferee from Mapua.

 **Shindong:** Interesting. Former Eng’g student?

 **Sungchan:** No, IT po.

 **Shindong:** (crossed his arms, amazed with the new discovery) Interesting. May I know why you transferred?

 **Sungchan:** This is my dream school, sir. And recently I got interested in TV production, so I tried my luck last mid-year and, luckily, I got in.

Tumango-tango si Shindong sa narinig.

**Shindong:** Great to hear that. Well, welcome to UP Maskom, and hope you enjoy your stay. (smiles)

 **Sungchan:** Thanks, sir.

 **Shindong:** By the way, since you’re kinda new to UP, I think you’ll need a buddy ano. (faces the rest of the students in class) Anyone who wants to volunteer?

Muling nabalot ng katahimikan ang klase.

**Shindong:** Anyone na gusto nyong i-volunteer to be Sungchan’s buddy?

Ilang segundong katahimikan ulit, bago naglakas-loob na magsalita ang isa pa nilang kaklase na si Renjun.

**Renjun:** Si Haechan po!

Everyone faced Haechan. Nakigatong naman sa suggestion ang iba nilang kaklase.

**Chenle:** Plus one po kay Haechan! Sakto, he’s the Mr. Congeniality sa batch. (smiles)

Everyone agreed with the suggestion. Magkahalong gulat at pagtataka naman ang naramdaman ni Haechan.

**Shindong:** All right, seems like the class has already decided. Okay lang ba sa’yo, Haechan?

Huminga muna nang malalim si Haechan bago sumagot.

**Haechan:** Yes po, sir.

Haechan looked at Sungchan, who was already smiling at him.

Mark, on the other hand, looked at Haechan with a blank expression on his face.


	2. Happy Lunch?

Tapos na ang radio prod class nila, at kanya-kanyang lapit na ang mga magkakatropa sa isa’t isa, nagpaplano kung saan tatambay, kung saan kakain, o kung paano makakarating sa susunod nilang klase sa pinakamabilis na paraan. At dahil may utang si Mark sa best friend nya, agad nyang kinausap si Haechan.

**Mark:** Inaantay na tayo ni Jeno sa veranda, saan tayo kakain?

**Haechan:** (about to stand up from his seat) Sa Film na lang, para malapit.

**Mark:** Okay. Sana may siomai rice sila ngayon.

**Haechan:** Meron ‘yun, for sure. Di pwedeng wala silang best seller doon.

Paalis na dapat ang dalawa nang biglang may tumawag kay Haechan.

**Sungchan:** (naglakad palapit kina Haechan at Mark) Hi Haechan.

**Haechan:** Uh, hello.

**Sungchan:** I hope okay lang sa’yo na buddies tayo for this class.

**Haechan:** (smiles at Sungchan) Okay lang. 

**Sungchan:** Um, if you don’t mind, pwede ka ba sabayan ngayong lunch? Mamayang 2:30 pa kasi next class ko. Get to know you na rin.

Haechan looked at Mark first, seeking the latter’s approval, in which Mark nodded. (At oo, nasa point na sila ng pagkakaibigan nila na kahit di sila magsalita eh maiintindihan na nila agad ang isa’t isa)

**Haechan:** May lunch kaming magkakatropa ngayon. But if you want, you can join us.

**Sungchan:** (smiled brightly) Sure, I’d love to!

**Haechan:** By the way, si Mark nga pala. Best friend ko. Mark, Sungchan.

Sungchan smiled at Mark and offered his hand for a handshake. The latter accepted it, pero tipid ang ngiti.

* * *

The four of them (including Jeno, who walked all the way from Melchor Hall to Plaridel Hall, where Maskom is) decided to take their lunch at the tambayan complex in front of the college. They were all seated in one of the benches in the area, with Haechan and Jeno seating on one side and Mark and Sungchan on the other.

Immersed din sa conversation ang bagong mag-buddies. Tinatanong ni Haechan si Sungchan about himself: why he transferred to UP kahit may broadcast media course and previous school nito, paano nagka-interest si Sungchan sa TV production, among other things. The transferee, meanwhile, was very enthusiastic to answer all the questions thrown at him, and Haechan is listening intently.

Tahimik namang kumakain sina Mark at Jeno, with the former secretly glancing at Haechan. The latter noticed it, kaya minabuti nyang kausapin ito through messenger.

**_Jeno:_ ** _ Hoy. Okay ka pa? _

**_Mark:_ ** _ Pag tayo napagalitan ni Haechan. Ayaw pa naman n’on na may nagtetext habang kumakain. _

**_Jeno:_ ** _ Di naman mapapansin, babad sa bagong dating eh. (laughing emoji) _

**_Mark:_ ** _ … _

**_Jeno:_ ** _ Halata pagseselos mo from here hahaha. _

**_Mark:_ ** _ (middle finger emoji) _

**_Jeno:_ ** _ Umamin ka na kasi boy. _

**_Mark:_ ** _ Walang aaminin. _

**_Jeno:_ ** _ Gago, ako pa niloko mo. Halatang-halata ka kaya. _

**_Mark:_ ** _ Ewan ko sa’yo. _

Mark closed his phone and finished eating the remaining bites of his sandwich. Jeno was just laughing at him on the other side of the table.

Napansin ni Haechan na parang may pinag-uusapan nang palihim ang dalawa.

**Haechan:** (to Mark) Tapos ka na?

**Mark:** (facing Haechan) Yup.

**Haechan:** Sakto malapit na mag-ala-una (1:00pm), may comm class pa tayo.

**Mark:** Okay. (faced Jeno) Ikaw pre?

**Jeno:** Sa CHK ako, PE class.

**Mark:** (shocked) May PE ka?

**Haechan:** (looked at Jeno, surprised as heck) Anak ng tinolang manok, sana ol!

Sungchan was amazed at the dynamics of the trio.

**Sungchan:** Pahirapan ba talaga mag-enroll ng PE class dito?

**Haechan:** (faced Sungchan) Oo pre! Mapapa-novena ka na lang para lang magka-PE class ka rito, lalo kung hindi ka freshman o di ka graduating.

**Sungchan:** (nods) Ah, okay. Kaya pala parang surprised ‘yung mga tao pag may nakakuha ng PE class.

Haechan just laughed at Sungchan’s reaction. Mark and Jeno, on the other hand, just looked at each other, with the latter pulling out his phone to send the former a message.

_ “Kung ako sa’yo, magpaparamdam na ‘ko, ngayon pa lang.” _


	3. Let's Fly

The first few weeks of classes have already lapsed, and both Haechan and Mark got busy with their own shenanigans as the semester progressed. Haechan, on one hand, spent his free time touring Sungchan around the university, telling him where the best food stops are, where the best tambay spots are, and what places to avoid (for some reason).

Mark, on the other hand, decided to join an org, kaya palagi rin syang inaabot ng gabi sa eskwelahan.

Which is why Mark was surprised nang malamang di pa nakakauwi si Haechan pagdating nya sa apartment. He looked at his wrist watch: it was 8pm.

He waited for a few minutes before he decided to clean the apartment, to kill time. Saktong pagkatapos nya maglinis, bumukas ang pinto ng apartment nila, and a tired Haechan appeared.

**Mark:** Ginabi ka na, anong nangyari?

**Haechan:** (naglakad papuntang mesa, sabay lapag ng bag nya) Nag-aya kasi si Sungchan mag-dinner sa Maginhawa, eh andaming tao kahit saan. Ending, nag-ministop na lang kami. (laughs)

**Mark:** (looks at Haechan) Nag-Maginhawa pa kayo.

**Haechan:** Malay naman kasi naming blockbuster hit pala sa Maginhawa tonight. (opens the fridge and got a bottle of water) Anyway, napasarap ‘yung kwentuhan namin kaya di namin namalayan ‘yung oras.

**Mark:** (walks to his bed) Napapadalas ‘yung labas nyong dalawa, ah.

**Haechan:** Ewan ko ba kasi d’un. Parang walang ibang kaibigan sa school. Madaldal naman.

**Mark:** (pabulong) Baka naman kasi sinasadyang sa’yo lang dumikit.

**Haechan:** (looks at Mark) Ano ‘yun?

Mark slightly panicked at Haechan’s response.

**Mark:** Ah, wala. Sabi ko good thing kayong dalawa ‘yung buddies.

_ Lies _ , Mark thought.

**Haechan:** (walks to Mark’s bed and sat beside him) Anyway, kumusta org application mo?

**Mark:** (smiles widely) Sobrang saya, promise. Ang gagaling ng members sa music, ang tinde. (gets more excited) Tapos ‘yung tipong nakakapag-compose agad sila ng kanta using keywords lang, sobrang amazing!

Haechan gets delighted seeing Mark in his element. The latter tends to be so excited when talking about things he loves, and Haechan likes seeing him that way.

**Haechan:** Sino nga ulit nag-invite sa’yo dyan?

**Mark:** Si Kuya Yuta!

**Haechan:** (his smile fades little by little) Ah, okay.

Si Yuta naman pala. ‘Yung senior nila na paborito ata ni Papa Susej: gwapo, charismatic, ace ng soccer team nila noong high school, angelic ang boses, tapos honor student pa. Things that will make anyone say “sana ol!”

**Mark:** Sya rin buddy ko, actually. Kaya sobrang happy.

**Haechan:** (lies comfortably on one side of Mark’s bed, trying to divert the conversation to somewhere else) Bakit ka nga ulit nag-apply dyan?

**Mark:** (faces Haechan) Gusto ko ulit mag-compose ng mga kanta.

**Haechan:** All of a sudden?

**Mark:** Grabe naman sa all of a sudden. Nagko-compose na kaya ako ng mga kanta dati.

**Haechan:** Excuse me, the first and last time na nagsulat ka ng kanta eh noong may in-attempt kang ligawan noong high school. Tapos binasted ka lang, tapos pinili ‘yung basketball player na one year ahead sa’tin. (laughs)

**Mark:** Pambihira, past is past!

**Haechan:** Mukha mo, past is past.

Binato ni Mark ng unan si Haechan, dahilan para lalong lumakas ang tawa nito.

**Mark:** Anyway, I found this sa cabinet habang naglilinis ako.

**Haechan:** (gets up and sits beside Mark) Ano ‘yan?

Haechan looked at what Mark is holding: a small notebook.

**Mark:** (gives the notebook to Haechan) Buksan mo, dali.

Kinuha ni Haechan ang notebook at binuksan ito. He reads what’s written on the first page, and it took him a couple of minutes before being able to realize what it is.

**Haechan:** Ito ‘yung una mong sinulat na kanta a.

**Mark:** O diba, buhay pa pala hanggang ngayon.

**Haechan:** Eh diba di mo natapos ‘to?

**Mark:** Gusto ko sya ituloy, actually.

**Haechan:** Tangina, seryoso ba?

**Mark:** Oo nga kasi.

**Haechan:** After so many years?

**Mark:** Maka-so many years naman ‘to.

**Haechan:** Totoo naman kasi. Pero what made you decide to continue writing this?

**Mark:** Wala lang, nakahanap lang ulit ng  _ inspirasyon _ . (smiles fondly)

**Haechan:** (pabulong) Sana ol, may inspirasyon.

**Mark:** Ha?

**Haechan:** (trying his best not to show to Mark that he slightly panicked) Wala, sabi ko bahala ka sa buhay mo, malaki ka na.

Mark just laughed at Haechan.

**Mark:** Tanda mo pa ba tono nito?

Haechan took a few seconds trying to remember the song.

**Haechan:** Um, konti?

**Mark:** (picked his guitar from his bedside) Tara, try nga natin.

**Haechan:** Hala, totoo ka ba?

**Mark:** Dali na kasi.

**Haechan:** Okay, fine.

Delighted, Mark started strumming his guitar, and with the chords that he played, Haechan was prompted to sing, as if he  _ never _ forgot the song after all.

**_Haechan:_ ** _ Here we go, come with me _

_ There's a world out there that we should see _

_ Take my hand, close your eyes _

_ With you right here, I'm a rocketeer _

_ Let's fly _

**_Mark:_ ** _ Up, up, here we go, go _

_ Up, up, here we go, go _

**_Haechan:_ ** _ Let's fly _

**_Mark:_ ** _ Up, up, here we go, go _

_ Where we stop nobody knows _

They both stopped singing and strumming the guitar on cue, looked at each other, and smiled.

Sakto namang pagbukas ng pinto ng apartment nila. Bumungad sa dalawa ang bagong dating na si Jeno, na mukhang pagod na pagod.

**Haechan:** Ano’ng nangyari sa’yo?

**Jeno:** (dropped his bag on the floor and walked towards his own bed) Org things.

**Haechan:** (ibinaling ang atensyon kay Mark) Ready ka na sa ganyang pagod?

Tinawanan lang ni Mark si Haechan.


	4. Drifting Apart

As the semester further progresses, the distance between Mark and Haechan continues to grow bigger. Mas lalo silang nilalamon ng mga pinagkakaabalahan nila - Haechan doing a lot of academic works while spending his free time with Sungchan as part of his “buddy duties”, and Mark being too preoccupied by his org application - na hindi na sila nag-aabot sa apartment nila.

So if they find time to spend together, they seize the opportunity right away. Kagaya ngayong gabi.

The two of them decided to take their dinner at Ate Fe’s, a popular karinderya connecting the Maginhawa food heaven to the more residential Krus na Ligas. Miss na raw nilang dalawa ang lutong bahay kaya’t doon nila naisipang kumain. Good thing na hindi masyadong matao sa lugar noong nagpunta sila, kaya hindi nasira ang plano nila.

They were busy choosing what to order when a familiar voice caught their attention.

“Mark?”

Pareho silang lumingon, and a familiar figure smiled at them - Yuta Nakamoto, Mark’s  _ lodicakes _ (in Haechan’s terms).

**Mark:** (surprised) Kuya Yuta! (happily hugged the senior)

**Yuta:** (humiwalay kay Mark after a few seconds) Sana sinabi mong dito ka kakain, e di sana dumiretso na tayo rito kanina.

**Mark:** Biglaan lang ‘yung punta namin dito eh.

**Yuta:** I see. (looks at Haechan) Haechan, is that you?

**Haechan:** (smiled shyly) Yes po.

**Yuta:** (approached Haechan to give the latter a  _ bro hug _ ) Long time no see!

Haechan just kept his shy smile; hindi nya alam paano kakausapin si Yuta. Which is odd, considering na sa kanilang dalawa ni Mark, sya ang mas extroverted.

**Yuta:** (focused his attention on the menu plastered on the walls of Ate Fe’s) Ano’ng gusto nyong kainin?

Haechan and Mark just looked at each other. Hindi pa rin kasi sila nakakapili ng kung anong gusto nilang kainin.

**Yuta:** Dali na guys. My treat.

Nagulat ang dalawa sa narinig.

**Mark:** Kuya, totoo ba?

**Haechan:** Hala, nakakahiya!

**Yuta:** Naku, kayo pa nahiya sa’kin. Dali na, pili na kayo.

* * *

They’re now seated in one of the tables at the corner of the eatery, with Yuta and Mark facing each other and Haechan on the side. Yuta and Mark were talking about Mark’s org application, which made Haechan feel out of place.

**Yuta:** Bukas pala, may darating na alumni sa tambayan. Magpapirma ka kaagad sa kanila.

**Mark:** Hala, sino?

**Yuta:** Mga batchmates ko nung nag-apply ako, sina Taeyong at Doyoung. I’ll introduce them to you.

**Mark:** Okay.

**Yuta:** Around lunch time naman sila pupunta. Wala ka namang klase n’on, right?

**Mark:** (smiling) Yup.

**Haechan:** (pabulong) Wow, kabisado ang class schedule.

Yuta and Mark stopped talking. Mark looked at Haechan.

**Mark:** Ano ‘yun?

**Haechan:** (surprised) Ha? Wala, wala. Proceed.

**Yuta:** (to Mark) Anyway, you can actually talk to Taeyong tomorrow. He’s writing rap verses, and he can definitely help you with the rap song na sinusulat mo.

**Haechan:** (looks at Mark, surprised once again) May sinusulat kang kanta?

**Mark:** Hindi ko ba nakwento sa’yo?

**Haechan:** Malamang, kaya nga tinatanong ko eh. (continues eating)

Haechan felt a bit disappointed with what he discovered. “ _ Si Mark, nagsusulat na ulit ng kanta, tapos hindi ko alam? _ ”

He felt a tug in his chest. Sya kasi ang nilalapitan dati ni Mark kapag nagsusulat ito ng mga tula at nagpipilit na mag-compose ng mga kanta. So finding out that his best friend is into songwriting again without him knowing made him a bit sad.

_ “Ganoon na ba tayo ka-busy na sa ibang tao ka na nagpapatulong magsulat ng mga kanta mo?” _

His inner thoughts were interrupted when Mark called his attention, bringing him back to reality.

**Mark:** (waves at Haechan’s face) Haechan, okay ka lang?

**Haechan:** (umiling) Ah, eh...yeah, I’m fine. Pagod lang, sorry.

**Mark:** Tara na, uwi na tayo kung gusto mo.

**Haechan:** Nah, baka mabitin pa usapan nyong dalawa. (tries to smile) Kahit mauna na siguro ako sa apartment.

**Yuta:** No, it’s okay. Ano’ng oras na rin naman. Ibalot nyo na lang ‘tong tirang pagkain para may breakfast kayo bukas. (to Mark) Bukas ha, lunch time.

**Mark:** (smiles) Sure, sure. Thanks, kuya!

  
  


* * *

The two of them parted ways with Yuta, and are now walking back to their apartment. Mark noticed how uneasy Haechan is.

**Mark:** Uy, sure kang okay ka lang?

**Haechan:** Yeah. Pagod nga lang ako.

**Mark:** Kanina ka pa kasi tuliro. Is anything bothering you?

_ Oo, ikaw _ , Haechan would like to say. But it’s either he’s too tired to confront Mark on how they’re  _ drifting apart _ or he can’t fully articulate what he wants to say to his best friend, that he just shook his head, trying to convince the other person that  _ he’s just tired _ .

**Mark:** Okay, magpahinga ka agad pagdating sa apartment ha. (raises the bag of food that he’s holding) Ako na bahala sa mga ‘to.

Haechan just nodded.

  
_ Tangina Haechan, anong nangyayari sa’yo? _ He thought.


	5. Rooftop Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning // mentions of smoking

Midterms is done, and everyone in the university wants to celebrate. Ilang sleepless nights ang tiniis ng bawat estudyante sa mga ganitong panahon, at ilang baso ng kape rin ang naubos para lang matapos ang mga requirements at para makapag-review para sa mga exams.

And it’s nothing different in Maskom. May mga nagpaplano nang mag-weekend getaway, may ilang nagdedebate na kung sa Katipunan o sa Maginhawa kakain, at may ibang nag-uusap na tungkol sa gagawing inuman kinagabihan.

Haechan and Mark also have their own plans laid out: bibili ng pancit canton at siomai sa Vinzons Hall, tatambay sa Sunken Garden at magkukwentuhan hanggang sa papakin na sila ng lamok o magkaubusan ng mga jeep sa loob ng eskwelahan, whichever comes first.

They’re gearing up to walk all the way to Sunken Garden when Haechan’s phone rang.

_ Sungchan calling _

Haechan looked at Mark first, trying to figure out what the other person’s reaction will be.

**Mark:** Sagutin mo na, baka importante.

Haechan hesitantly answered the call.

**Haechan:** Hello?

**_Sungchan:_ ** _ (sounds like on the verge of crying) Send help please. _

**Haechan:** (worried) Nasaan ka?

**_Sungchan:_ ** _ Dito sa rooftop ng Bo’s. _

**Haechan:** Wait, ano’ng nangyari?

**_Sungchan:_ ** _ I’ll tell you here. Please, pumunta ka na rito. _

Haechan worriedly looked at Mark before responding.

**Haechan:** Sige, papunta na ko. (drops the call, then looks at Mark). Mark, sorry. Kailangan ako ngayon eh.

Magkahalong lungkot at pagkadismaya ang narinig ni Mark, pero pinilit nya itong itago sa kaibigan. Wala na rin namang magagawa kung magpumilit syang mag-stay ito, after hearing how the conversation went.

**Mark:** No, it’s fine.

**Haechan:** Pero ‘yung plano natin…

**Mark:** (tries to smile) May next time pa naman. See you na lang sa apartment mamaya.

* * *

Haechan hurriedly climbed up the stairs to reach the rooftop, and was surprised to see Sungchan seated on the corner, with a stick of lighted cigarette on his right hand.

**Haechan:** (walks towards Sungchan) Nagyoyosi ka pala?

**Sungchan:** (puffs the cigarette then faces Haechan) Kapag stressed lang. Upo ka.

Haechan seated on Sungchan’s left side, hoping na hindi nya maamoy ‘yung yosi na hawak ng kasama nya. Sungchan, on the other hand, noticed how uncomfortable Haechan was, and extended his right hand to keep the cigarette away from the other person.

**Sungchan:** Sorry naabala pa kita. You must have plans since kakatapos lang ng midterms.

_ Meron nga _ , Haechan would like to say.  _ At konting-konti na lang, magtatampo na best friend ko sa’kin _ .

But today’s not the right time for him to say that. Sungchan, after all, needs a friend he can rely on at this very moment.

**Haechan:** Oks lang. Go, magkwento ka na.

Sungchan took a puff of his cigarette one more time and let out a sigh before speaking.

**Sungchan:** I saw  _ her _ kanina.

**Haechan:** (confused) Sino?

**Sungchan:** ‘Yung kinukwento ko sa’yo. ‘Yung  _ almost _ ko.

It took Haechan a couple of seconds before realizing what Sungchan meant.

**Haechan:** Ah, ‘yung… Ano nga ulit name n’on? Win...Win...Winnie? No, it’s not Winn-

**Sungchan:** _Winter_.

**Haechan:** Ayun, Winter. Pero wait, diba nasa Korea ‘yan?

**Sungchan:** That’s what I thought. (humithit muli ng yosi bago nagpatuloy) But apparently, she’s enrolled in Ateneo.

**Haechan:** (looks at Sungchan, surprised) Ha? Wait, so nagsinungaling sya sa’yo?

Sungchan only nodded, taking a last puff of his cigarette before throwing it in the ashtray on the table.

**Sungchan:** Kung di ko pa sya makikita sa Town Center kanina, hindi ko malalaman.

**Haechan:** Nakausap mo ba?

**Sungchan:** (shook his head) I froze. Ang daming thoughts na pumasok sa utak ko, like, ‘Why did she lie to me?’ ‘May nagawa ba ‘kong mali?’ ‘Care to explain?’ And before I was able to process everything and confront her, ayun. Nakalayo na sya.

**Haechan:** Wait, sure ka bang sya ‘yung nakita mo?

**Sungchan:** 100% sure. Kapag importante ‘yung tao sa’yo, makikilala mo sya kahit gaano sya kalayo sa’yo.

Haechan froze at what he heard. Sungchan is right. He would also know kapag nakita nya si Mark sa mala-

_ No, not today, Haechan. This is not about you _ .

Nag-attempt na kumuha ulit ng yosi sa kaha nito si Sungchan, pero pinigilan sya ni Haechan.

**Haechan:** Nope, no more yosi for you.

Sungchan looked at him in disbelief.

  
**Haechan:** Puso lang ang wasak sa’yo ngayon, huwag mo nang idamay ang baga mo.


End file.
